Of Kings and Queens
by RetardedUnicorn
Summary: An AU where the two empires of Vulcan and Earth have just met. Negotiations are going well but they need a bond to cement the alliance between them. However, the bride-to-be is not too happy about the whole thing and Spock will have to do some convincing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

This is the first fanfiction I've ever produced and I'm really hoping it goes over well. I don't have a beta for this chapter but I have someone in mind who I'm sure will be willing. So if you didn't like this chapter, the next may be somewhat better.

S'chn T'gai Spock of Vulcan made his way through the immaculate palace belonging to his family. His footsteps echoed with a sense of purpose off the high, vaulted ceilings and the walls that stood beneath them. His father's personal servant had requested in person that he come to his father's throne room immediately, which meant there was something of the utmost importance needing his attention.

At the end of the long trek he pushed open large, wooden doors to reveal Emperor Sarek and his court, whose heads all turned towards the heir to the throne. Spock marched the lavish carpet leading to his father's throne, each member of the court bowing or curtsying to their prince. He knelt before the Emperor, waiting for acknowledgement.

Sarek nodded in approval, "Rise, my son." Spock did as he was told and stood in the customary position with his hands at his sides. His face was expectant as he looked directly at his father. The man took his time, taking a deep breath before speaking, "You are released from your betrothal to T'Pring." The old Vulcan stated simply.

Spock rose an eyebrow but otherwise, his face betrayed none of his shock. "As you wish, father." Spock took the news with the elegance of a prince, however his ex-fiance was not going to give up her right to the throne so easily.

"My liege! Please reconsider, the Healers have said we are a pair, they say we are compatible. Your judgement may be shortsi-"

"Silence, T'Pring. My judgement is final. You will not marry my son. You are released to marry the man of your father's choosing." T'Pring quieted, her face a flush of unseemly emotion as she retreated back into the swath of the court.

The Emperor could now redirect his attention to Spock. "I have more news," his voice boomed once again, "You are aware that recently we have discovered planet Earth and negotiations have gone well thus far. If we can form a strong alliance it will be mutually beneficial for our respective planets. However, we need a tie." Sarek paused for a moment for Spock to process the information and the weight of what he was about to ask of him before continuing, "Spock. You are the tie that I speak of. You are betrothed to the heir to Earth's empire. You will leave to meet your betrothed on the 'morrow before returning for the ceremony back on Vulcan. Gifts have been prepared for you to court them with. I wish you both good fortune."

Spock took a moment for pause, the silence speaking volumes. It was unexpected to say the least, however he was aware of his duties, "Yes, your highness, I will serve the Empire to the best of my abilities."

Sarek nodded, "Good. That is all, rest easy." Spock bowed once again before turning to leave. The faces staring at him made him queasy. He sped up his pace and closed the doors behind him before taking a deep breath and hurrying back to his quarters for a deep meditation.

**Chapter End Notes:**

I should have the next chapter up sometime today. Thanks for reading, reviews are super appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Chapter Notes:

Uh, so this ended up being a lot longer than I expected it to be. It's about as twice as long as Spock's intro. Please let me know if my representation of any of the characters bothers you.  
>Also, in one of the reviews someone mentioned Spock being half-vulcan. It was supposed to be included in the author's notes for the last chapter but they got deleted and I forgot to put it back in. Spock is a full blooded Vulcan in this but he's still essentially the same. Also Sybok still exists but as you will recall, he did stray from the Vulcan ways so he's obviously not in line for the throne anymore. Sorry for any confusion and I hope I can answer your questions if you have any.<p>

Jim Kirk whistled through the dusty terrain at a breakneck speed, yowling at the top of his lungs. His bike hummed loudly in protest to the high speeds being exerted on it. It was these times that made him feel the most alive, the most _human_. No itchy clothes or meetings with dignitaries or "Straighten your back, James. This is important." No. Here he was Jim. Just Jim. Swerving across the barren landscape with only the eyes of the rocks on him.

He let out a bellowing laugh as he made a turn, heading for the forest he knew was just on the edge of the horizon. He would disappear, if only for a few days. Just a few days wouldn't matter; no one would miss him too badly. It would be just like a mini vacation all to himself.

Jim's hopes were promptly dashed when he heard the blare of sirens that unmistakeably belonged to the royal guard. Jim groaned out loud, he had made so sure no one would catch him! He hazarded a glance back at the three vehicles tailing him. Jim licked his lips as he turned forward again, calculating his chances of outrunning them carefully.

A loud voice boomed over the sound of the sirens. "Jim Kirk, by order of Emperor George Kirk you must pull over. You are to be escorted back to the palace at once. Your father has urgent news." James was snapped from his trance. Urgent news was never good. He figured if he could make it to the trees in time he'd outrun them.

Revving the engines violently, the prince shifted into an even higher speed, leaving the surprised looking soldiers behind him in the dust. The vehicles picked up their pace to keep up with the young delinquent but were quickly losing ground. They decided to resort to commands again, praying that the boy would listen for once in his life. "I repeat, by order of the Emperor we request that you pull over. If you comply immediately, no disciplinary action shall be taken."

James turned, grinning menacingly and flipped them the bird, "Not a chance in hell, morons! You can all suck my d-" James was cut off by a sharp gasp as he felt himself losing control of the bike. He knew at this speed there was little chance he'd survive. He tried slamming on the brakes. His pursuers swerved around him. The bike screeched to a slow before it toppled over and dragged him with it a good fifteen feet or so.

The Prince let out a painful groan as he felt the sting of fresh wounds all across the right side of his body. It was only moment before the three who had chased him were above the accident, quickly removing the bike so it wouldn't injure him further. "C'mon kid, let's get you to a doctor."

Jim lolled his head to the side as they picked him up but managed enough strength to raise his head momentarily and spit in one of their faces, "Hate you…" He mumbled before being put down in the backseat of an aircar.

He supposed he had passed out at some point due to shock because when he woke up there were the bright lights he knew to be a hospital and he could feel most of his cuts had been healed.

Jim tried to move but immediately regretted it when his personal doctor's gruff Georgian accent began yelling at him. "Damn it Jim! What in the blazes did you exactly think you were doing out there? This is the third time this month I've had you in here. You're going to _actually_ get yourself killed one of these days. I could be using my staff for other things than the injuries sustained from your stupidity, you know!"

Jim closed his eyes tight, he hated it when he got his friend mad like this. There was no way of stopping him. He had almost formulated a response when a voice saved him from having to answer to his fuming doctor. "That will be fine, Leonard. I will speak to James from here." Leonard bowed respectfully before leaving the private room reserved especially for James, no doubt ranting to himself before he took it out on some poor innocent patient with one of his famous hypos from hell.

James swallowed nervously, this was worse than Bones by far. He didn't want to answer to his father; especially when he came all the way down here to address him. He took a brief glance, just to peek at how angry he was. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

"James, I can't believe you sometimes. You're living the life thousands would kill for and yet you keep running off like this. Do you have any idea how this makes us look? You can't just go off and do whatever the hell you want!" George spat with anger at his son, "This is an important day and I will not let your juvenile antics ruin everything!"

A woman dressed in a luxurious gown swept into the room following George's enraged outburst and gasped, rushing to her son's side. "Oh Georgie, look! He can't go like this. He looks awful, what will we do?"

James' head shot up. Special day? Go? Where was he going? What was going on? "Hey, what do you mean, 'go'? What're you guys talking about?" Jim became panicked, his eyes shifting between his parents, none of them betraying any clue as to where he could be going.

George raised his hand, "Please son, be silent. Allow me to explain." He pulled up two chairs for him and his wife and began to speak. "The Vulcan Empire is very advanced in its technology and has many resources that would be useful to us. They are willing to share these things with us and it would be a prosperous relationship for both of our planets." He took a deep breath and looked to his wife who nodded at him to continue, "They request a marriage, son; A high standing marriage to be exact. That would be you. You're marrying the next in line to the Vulcan throne. They will be here tomorrow to meet and collect you."

Jim stared in disbelief at his parents trying to process what had been said to him. He flicked his stare to his mother's solemn expression and knew that this was no joke. He was going to get married. He was going to get married _tomorrow_. He shot up from the bed into a standing position and staggered back towards the farthest wall he could get to. "No!" He shouted, "No!"He screamed even louder, " I will not be married to some alien princess I've never met! This is bullshit! Vulcan is hot and gross and everyone has a stick up their ass! It's bad enough here. I won't go." Jim was practically in hysterics, shaking his head and shivering uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. He was planning to run away just hours ago. He couldn't run away from Vulcan, this had to be a nightmare or something.

George's expression was stern once more, "Jim. This is not optional. The decision has been made. It's time you grew up, you're almost twenty. Stop living in this silly fantasy world where you're free from responsibility. Come to think of it, Vulcan might be good for you. He's coming tomorrow so you better smarten up."

Jim sank to the ground, "_He_? I'm marrying a _guy_? This isn't right dad, you can't make me."

"I can and I will." He opened up the door to reveal a buff looking orderly, "Kyle will escort you to your room. You are to remain in there until your fiancé arrives. There will be at least ten guards so don't even think of trying anything funny. Your bags are packed with the appropriate Vulcan garments and robes for special occasions. Maria will assist you with your clothing for tomorrow morning but after that a Vulcan maid will be with you. I'm sorry Jim but this has to happen and you're not weaselling out of this. I will see you at the meeting tomorrow."

The Emperor left the room leaving Winona to soothe her shaken son from the words of her husband. "It's okay Jimmy, he doesn't mean it. We're both going to miss you dearly," she cooed, circling her arms around him, "It won't be that bad. He's a very respected man. He'll treat you right, don't worry." Jim jerked to get his mother's arms off him. "Leave me alone. You _let_ this happen. Now I'm gonna be trapped on some wasteland planet for the rest of my life surrounded by emotionless Vulcan robots." Winona smiled sadly and rose, motioning to Kyle, there was nothing she could do further if James was just going to sulk, "It'll be fine. You'll see."

The downtrodden prince resigned to his fate, allowing Kyle's strong arms to drag him from the floor and carry him to his quarters on the other side of the palace. He was too tired to fight anymore and allowed himself to cry silently in the guard's arms. He was deposited on a poofy bed and the door was locked tight. He looked around to see the windows had all been tightly secured as well.

Jim wiped his nose, fresh tears still flowing down his face. He walked over to a pile of folded garments on a chair for the big day tomorrow. He held one in front of his face; it was some sort of Vulcan robe, expensive looking and made of silk. It was bright red, probably a human feature, he expected Vulcan clothes were always dull and boring. There was costly gold embroidery etched in every here and there and it was adorned with square shaped emeralds and one very expensive looking diamond. He tossed the robe back over the chair and slumped back into his bed, sobbing even louder. Maria would get no sleep tonight.

Chapter End Notes:

I may review this more later. I only went over it once. If there's any changes you think I should make, feel free to let me know. This is a learning process. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Chapter Notes:

Okay I'm not very happy with this chapter, it seems rushed to me. I can't think of it any other way right now so I hope you guys won't mind it. Thanks for all the reads and reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this.

Spock fidgeted with his hands as their ship neared docking. He would never admit it but he was nervous. He had been told by his maid, Valeris, that his future bondmate was extremely stubborn and he was not sure that they would like him.

Luckily Valeris had helped him look his very best for the occasion. Fine white linen robes hung around his slender frame and a brilliant diamond choker circled his neck. He even let her put a bit of makeup on him. The Vulcan prince brought his hand up to his immaculately combed hair and tried smoothing it down further before adjusting a slightly off center circlet. He needed everything to be perfect.

Valeris knocked on the door before entering and taking a bow, "Spock, we have landed. It is time to disembark." Spock nodded at her, "Thank you, Valeris." He followed her out of his quarters and down to the offloading area.

Walking down the ramp, Spock's eyes could not help but widen. This place was so…Green! There were simply trees everywhere. Spock stood in wonder for a moment, "Fascinating…" He murmured. He could definitely see why this planet was valuable to his father. There must be so much water here.

"Spock, we really must hurry. They are waiting for us at the palace." Valeris urged from beside him. He snapped out of his daze and nodded, letting her lead to the large aircar that would take them the short distance to the palace. Spock did his best to keep still in the vehicle, gazing out the window for a distraction. The scenery zipping by was…pleasant, he thought. Yes, he wouldn't mind visiting here every once in a while.

A slight shudder of the vehicle notified them that they had arrived. Spock exited behind the messenger who ran ahead to tell the Emperor of their arrival. A few gifts was unloaded from the second transport that had accompanied them. Spock pondered if these were adequate to charm his betrothed. He would have no problem accepting them himself but what of a human? He did not know how they would react in the slightest. He supposed he would just have to accept it. There was no turning back now.

The messenger motioned him forward. Spock straightened his back and moved toward the door, the Vulcans that held the gifts tailing behind him. He entered the massive hall filled with humans waiting to see what a Vulcan prince looked like. There were three figures sitting on bejewelled thrones. The female grinned very widely and whispered to the man sitting in the middle, whom he thought to be the Emperor, she seemed excited.

This…couldn't be the one he was marrying. She was much older than he had expected. She was beautiful and regal looking but he had expected a young daughter. He had little time to ponder this as he approached the throne and was reminded of his manners.

The prince bowed low to the Emperor who quickly motioned for him to rise again. Spock kept his face stoic and addressed his soon to be father-in-law in what English he had learned in the past few months, "My family and I thank you for letting me visit. It is a…great honor, sir." Spock praised himself inwardly; he had practiced very hard to be able to speak properly and was thankful it didn't all leave him.

He watched the Emperor who had broken into a radiant smile. "It's our pleasure, Spock. Now, may I please present to you your betrothed," He motioned for the figure to his right to stand but there was no movement. The Emperor blushed and forced Jim from where he sat to meet his future husband. "My son, James Tiberius Kirk, heir to Earth's throne." Spock sucked in a sharp breath. He didn't know how he had missed him before. James wore a beautiful robe styled after the clothes of his people and a golden circlet framed his exotic features beautifully. His golden locks were obviously from his parents but seemed to shine with a brighter radiance. Then there were those eyes. They were rimmed with redness but the sheer blue seemed to hold all the water there was on this planet.

Spock stopped staring for a moment to clear his throat, "You are…male. I will admit this was…unexpected."

James rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding me? You mean they didn't tell you?"

The Vulcan shook his head, "No. However it is not a…unwelcome surprise. You will be accepted into the House of Surak without question."

"Well maybe I don't want to be in the House of Surak." He said turning his head away to reveal the scratches on his face from the day previous.

"That is enough Jim! We've discussed this already. You must be polite!"

Spock raised his hand, "It is quite alright Emperor. I have been informed of James' reluctance. It is not unusual." He paused for a moment, "He is injured. Will he be able to make the journey to my home planet?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. His doctor has assured me." The Emperor responded.

Spock nodded, "Good. In that case, I wish to…continue. I have brought gifts." James' head perked up at the mention of gifts and he directed his attention to Spock again, obviously curious. This pleased Spock and he motioned for one of the servants with a smaller gift to come forward. "For , I bring this necklace," The servant opened a box to reveal a glittering silver necklace with finely cut gems, "It has been made special by our…personal jeweller."

Winona grinned widely and allowed the servant to put the necklace on her. "Thank you. It is beautiful." She praised, looking down at her new gift.

Spock nodded and continued, "For the Emperor, a villa on my home world. In case your highness ever chooses to visit." A servant came forward with a picture and handed it to the Emperor who nodded in approval.

"For James," He began, hoping the gifts he brought would please him, "Robes of the finest…quality available." Shimmering purple robes were brought forth and set at the human's feet. He didn't seem too impressed so Spock moved along, "A sword crafted by Sakkhet, our finest craftsman." James accepted the sword and looked at it appraisingly. The hilt was finely detailed and had precious stones embedded in it. James shrugged and sheathed the weapon, seeing what was next.

Spock wanted to present the last gift himself. He grabbed the leash handed to him by the servant and walked forward, "Finally, I give to you, my personal hunting cat, T'Prya. May she serve you well." James' eyes went wide and he staggered back for a moment. The cat was huge, at least five feet from the shoulders. He never knew they had such things on Vulcan, he hadn't looked in to the animals too much.

"She's not going to…Eat me right?"

Spock's eyes shone with amusement, "No James. She is quite tame. She will not harm you."

He offered the leash to his fiancé who grasped it hesitantly. "Okay this is kind of awesome." James almost smiled as he reached out to touch the cat's head but quickly steeled himself. He didn't want to get married and he wouldn't be bought with these gifts. "Thanks I guess. Uh…here. Take these back and I'll use them later or something." He handed the gifts over to one of the Vulcan servants who left to put them back in the cargo transport.

"Well then, I think a party is in order; in honor of your engagement!" Announced the Emperor, "Jane, please escort these two to James' quarters to prepare for the banquet. You may take them to the ballroom in half an hour. Thank you."

The two were brought up to Jim's quarters, an awkward tension filling the space between them. Spock hoped Jim would set aside his attitude, just for a few days. Maybe he could convince him there could be a fruitful relationship between them.

Chapter End Notes:

Ooh, love is in the air. I made Spock stumble on a few words because it doesn't make a whole lot of sense for him to be fluent in English just yet but he's getting there. Spock is a smart guy after all. If there's anything you'd like to see in the next chapter I'm totally up for suggestions. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Chapter Notes:

Ugh, the conversation in this one was difficult for me. I had to force it all. I don't think it turned out too bad. Hopefully you guys think so too.

The newly introduced couple stood silently in the middle of the spacious room. There was a bit of awkward shifting before they spotted apparel laid out on the bed for the banquet. They each took their respective outfits, thankful for something to occupy them. Spock gave a shallow bow before retreating to the ensuite bath, giving James his privacy.

Spock looked at the outfit that had been picked for him. It appeared to be some form of human formal wear consisting of an embroidered green waistcoat, grey slacks, a white button up shirt and a tailed jacket. Spock thought it was alien to him but he supposed it was for their sake of not standing out too badly at the party. He slipped on the clothing and smoothed it out, making sure to get rid of any wrinkles. Spock rapped three short knocks on the door to inform James of his presence.

The more adjusted clothing gave Spock a better view of his future husband's figure. The outfit was quite similar to his, only with a brown waistcoat and different style of jacket. The slacks emphasized the length of his legs attractively and Spock flushed slightly.

"Hey are you okay? You look pretty sick. Your face is all green." Jim asked with confusion. He had never seen anyone's face actually turn green.

"No, my blood is green. It is a Vulcan trait. I assure you I am not…ill."

"Oh, okay then," James nodded and continued to put on his coat. It took him only a second to freeze again and let a grin creep up his face, "Hey, that means you're blushing!" He walked over to his fiancé still grinning madly, "You think that I look hot don't you?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, "Pardon me to disagree, James. Vulcans do not blush." Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Sure buddy, whatever you say."

Spock straightened his spine and regained his composure, "Shall we join the others in the ballroom?"

"Sure if you want to go with your tie hanging out of your breast pocket." Jim teased.

"My…tie?" Spock looked down at the pocket on his chest to see it had a piece of silk dangling from it. He removed it and looked at it with confusion, "What do I do with it?" He asked, examining the accessory carefully to determine its purpose.

_Poor guy has never seen a tie before,_ Jim thought to himself as he grabbed the green tie and wrapped it about Spock's neck, tying it quickly. "See? Tie. Goes 'round your neck."

A hint of a smile quirked Spock's lips, "Thank you, James." He smoothed down the tie and tucked it into his waistcoat as Jim had done with his own. Jim's grin fell and he walked back quickly. "I don't like you. Just so you know. I'm gonna find a way out of this, I know I can." He didn't want Spock to get the wrong impression about their relationship. He definitely didn't plan on getting married anytime soon.

"James, I fail to see why you are so adverse to our arrangement. I have reason to believe our relationship will be a…rewarding one. There is no need to treat this so…harshly, before you have even had a chance to know me." Spock had tried to be comforting but it seemed he had only angered the human further.

"Yeah well, you're not the one who's being thrust into a completely different culture. Let's go, father will appreciate us being early." James rebutted with a clipped tone and gestured to the door. Spock said nothing more and resolved to try again later. He simply followed his future bondmate out the door to meet Jane once again so she could escort them to the palace's ballroom.

The ballroom was almost blinding when the two walked in. Every surface was made of either glass or pure white marble. The numerous lights bounced off the polished surfaces and created an elegant atmosphere for the guests fortunate enough to be able to attend the engagement banquet. They could barely get in the door before a crowd of people had swarmed them and were animatedly asking questions of them:

"What's Vulcan like?"

"How will the wedding proceed?"

"Will you have an additional ceremony on Earth?"

"Is the cat purebred?"

"How do you plan on producing an heir?"

"What shampoo do you use?"

Spock, overwhelmed by the attentions of the guests, tried to squeeze through them, ignoring the questions still being flung in their direction. Jim tailed close behind. After a little bit of work, the two managed to break the crowd and enter a space where the population was less dense. They looked at each other for a moment or two, neither knowing if they were supposed to stay together or if they would be allowed to go their separate ways until dinner started.

They did not have to wonder long, the Emperor and Winona soon joined them, looking jolly, "Ah, splendid! The guests of honor have arrived. We'll be starting in about five minutes. Before that, we'd like to introduce you to someone, Spock." A coarse looking fellow nodded from beside the married couple, "This is Leonard McCoy, James' doctor. We thought it would be best for Jim's health for Leonard to accompany you to Vulcan."

"Pleased to meet ya, your highness." The gruff man grumbled in what seemed to be his most polite tone, offering his hand to shake.

Spock lifted his hand in the standard ta'al in greetings to McCoy, "Your logic is…sensible, Emperor. We will be pleased to accommodate at the palace. I will arrange for a room for him later tonight with my father. It is good to meet you doctor, I trust you will keep James in…good health."

McCoy cleared his throat uncomfortably and retracted his hand, seeing that he obviously wasn't getting the handshake he was expecting. "I'll try my best. This one never knows how to keep himself outta trouble for more than ten minutes." Leonard said, glaring at his patient. Jim simply stuck out his tongue at the country doctor, much to the displeasure of his parents.

"I'm sorry Spock, you know how kids are. He'll grow up eventually, you'll see." George said apologetically to the Vulcan prince.

"No need, Emperor. I believe it is a trait that could be considered...endearing." Spock raised an eyebrow at the flustered human and continued, "I believe we should take our seats. It seems dinner is about to be served." He recommended, motioning to the servants that were nearly finished preparing the massive dinner table for tonight's meal.

The Emperor nodded, "…Indeed. Your places are recognizable by your names on cards at the reserved places." People had begun to take their places. Winona was whispering and giggling to George as they parted with their son and future son-in-law. The family sat at the head of the table, with Jim and Spock, of course, seated beside each other.

The Emperor called a toast for the entire table once everyone was settled, standing and hitting a spoon on a glass for silence. "My good people, I'd like to take a moment to honor the official engagement of my son James Kirk with Prince Spock of Vulcan. It is a momentous occasion marking the coming together of our two planets. May they be happy and prosperous in their relationship and bring honor to both of our empires." The Emperor looked down to his son, who was glaring at him, but saying nothing. For that, he was grateful. "Now, without further ado, let the meal begin!" On the Emperor's command the servants brought out dozens of silver platters donning massive amounts of beautifully decorated food.

Spock took what vegetarian dishes he could find. He glanced at his fiancé's plate to see it was relatively empty and James was making no effort to eat anything there. "James, will you not eat?" He whispered to him with slight concern shown in his voice.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Jim clipped, turning his head away to look at nothing in particular. Spock paused for a moment before scooping something that looked like mixed vegetables with a thick, caramel-like sauce onto the prince's plate, "I think you will find this…suited to your taste." He returned to his own plate in silence and continued to eat.

Jim looked at the vegetables on his plate. What the heck, it couldn't hurt. Jim scooped a mouthful of the vegetables into his mouth. Sure enough, Spock was right. They definitely suited his tastes. The sauce catered to his sweet tooth perfectly. He ate a little bit more before pushing his plate away and continuing to look at nothing. Spock's lip twitched, pleased with his triumph over the stubborn James Kirk.

The rest of the evening progressed with relative quiet, few words were exchanged and the couple was informed that they would be leaving at dawn for Vulcan. When the meal ended they said their goodbyes to each other and retired to their separate quarters for the night. Neither of them slept.

Chapter End Notes:

So there we go. Again, let me know if there's anything you want to see in the next chapter. Sorry if I portrayed any part of the banquet inadequately, I've never been to one myself. That's about it, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Okay, first of all I'll explain the reason for the lack of updates. MY COMPUTER BROKE. Woohoo. I typed most of this on my iPod and was able to get use of my mum's computer today to post it. This of course means I probably won't be updating very often for a little while. Worry not, my mom found a good deal for some computers from a family member of ours so I'll be getting a new one to replace lappy sometime soon, I don't know exactly when, but soon. Anyways, sorry for the wait. It's hot off the press since I have a limited amount of time til my parents get home so sorry for any errors.

When Spock awoke it was to utter chaos. Glancing out the window, Spock realized it was still dark out. He figured that he would not be getting to sleep again before their departure. Spock pulled on the light travelling robes that had been packed for him and opened his door to investigate the cause of the ruckus in the hallways.

Many members of the Royal Guard were scrambling about the dimly lit hallway. He stopped one of them and asked him what exactly what was going on.

The guard bowed quickly before giving his quick response, "Your fiancé, escaped sir." he bowed once more, uttering a rushed apology before resuming his panicked pace to keep up with his compatriots.

Spock ran with renewed energy, his grogginess soon forgotten as he tried to find the Emperor. Eventually, with the help of a maid who had been passing by, he found his future father-in-law.

The man was in his study with the captain of his guard. They appeared to be touching places on a huge touch screen displaying a map of the area. Places James might be, he supposed.

"Where is James?" he asked, even he surprised at the frantic tone displayed in his own voice.

"Sort of what we're trying to figure out here." The captain responded with barely hidden annoyance.

"We will depart in a matter of hours. You must find him immediately." He stated, attempting to regain his composure.

"Yes, I'm aware! I'm trying."

A glare was directed at the captain. "You do not try. You do." He growled out. Something inside him was telling him to be logical and let this man do his job but it was barely noticeable over the other something screaming at him that James needed to be found NOW.

"Spock! Please calm yourself. The Captain is doing all he can. I can assure you he is highly skilled and has been able to track down James on multiple occasions. Please leave us now and do not worry, James will be located. We will alert you as soon as we have found him." The Captain seemed to straighten and puff out his chest in satisfaction at the Emperor's words. Spock simply turned around and swiftly exited into the hallway.

Spock tucked himself back into the solidarity of his guest quarters. He could not understand the emotion overtaking him. Since yesterday he had been completely out of control. The prince sat on his bed and focused on the swirling patterns of the embroidered quilt to slow his breathing. He tried to slow his breathing and keep calm for the moment.

Spock decided he would attempt meditation, as his father had taught him when he was young. He had to keep in line with the Vulcan teachings. It had never failed him before and it was crucial that the feelings he had surrounding James were put into check lest he make an unwise choice based on them. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, beginning the arduous process of reaching into his own mind.

-

Over an hour had passed and Spock seemed to get worse each moment no news came of Jim. He could not focus thinking of where his intended could be or what had happened to him. Each time he came close to reconciling an emotion, the consequential thoughts of his own inaction screamed at him to reach out and find James, wherever he may be.

A few more minutes passed and suddenly a thought clicked into Spock's mind. He immediately forgot his meditation and left his room, sprinting towards the entrance to the palace where the Vulcan ships were. He was going to find James himself.

Upon arrival to the ship it seemed the Vulcan vessel and its crew remained unawares to the disappearance of the human prince on which so much was dependant. They were preparing still for the trip back to the larger space shuttle as the sky began to lighten in anticipation of the impending dawn.

Spock went to the holding room for the gifts brought the day before  
>and requested T'Prya be brought to him immediately. The guard bowed and went behind the doors to bring his prince the giant cat.<p>

The cat was technically James' now but Spock couldn't think of what else to do at this point. T'Prya didn't mind at all and seemed excited that her previous master had come to see her. She immediately rubbed against him and let out a throaty purr. The Vulcan scratched behind her ears gently before leading her into the palace and up to James' room which was now left unguarded in light of the missing prince.

Luckily for Spock, the bed sheets hadn't been changed yet. He had recalled T'Prya's superior tracking ability and decided that if new, more high-tech methods of tracking had been unsuccessful, maybe the old ones would do the trick.

T'Prya hopped up on the bed at Spock's command and sniffed the messed up bed sheets before hopping back down and snuffling about the room. After a few minutes, Spock saw she had found the trail as she eagerly left the room, expecting her old master to follow her.

Spock left the room swiftly lest he not be able to catch up with the agile cat and followed her down the hall as the two of them left the palace into the grassy yardage out front. To all present it would have looked like he was simply taking the beast out for a walk, which was fortunate for him. Most of the guard probably didn't want to be out looking for him too.

-

After about forty five minutes the pair had come to some sort of small, dusty plateau. Their progress had slowed down, as T'Prya gradually began to lose James' scent. He had probably mounted some sort of vehicle as there were faint tire tracks in the dusty landscape. Spock didn't know how the guards had missed this obvious clue and began to follow them instead; hoping James would stop somewhere ahead so they could catch up.

After another half hour Spock and T'Prya had come to the edge of a forest. Spock was grateful that Jim would probably be unable to maneuver through this and may need to continue on foot as he saw the light pink rays of daylight inching across the horizon.

They stepped into the forest and began walking. It only took T'Prya a few minutes to pick up the scent again. They trudged throughout the shrubbery and undergrowth with determination as the scent became stronger and stronger. After many long minutes of anticipation, Spock's diligence was rewarded with the sight of his fiancé sitting against a tree, his bike tossed carelessly to the side.

Spock rushed forward, unable to contain his excitement. He had found him and now he could have him. They could go back to Vulcan and James would be able to forge a new life there with him. Spock was stopped short when he saw that James was attempting to form a makeshift bandage about his thigh, which was bleeding heavily. Many other gashes scattered his body and oozed blood as well.

Spock could not stop from speaking out, "James, you are injured." He voiced in his usual neutral tone. The human's head shot up and his eyes widened in fear and disbelief. Spock continued to rush to his side, hoping to help relieve Jim's injury. "I can assist you and then we can go back…" He said, reaching out to the wound on Jim's leg.

This caused James to lash out, "Get away from me you pointy-eared freak!" Kirk scrambled away from Spock as well as he could with his injuries, "You are not my husband and you are not my friend and I am not going back there. I don't know who you think you are but I am James Tiberius Kirk and I don't give in to anyone! You know nothing about me; now leave me alone before I kick your ass!"

Spock sat in stunned silence as tears began to roll down James' face. He didn't know how to respond, he didn't know how to think. All he could think about was that Jim was in pain and he wouldn't let Spock touch him to help make the pain stop. Suddenly something clicked inside him and he settled himself back into a sitting position, "You are…afraid to return?" He asked hesitantly.

James' mouth opened, about to retaliate about how he didn't get afraid but stopped and looked to the ground, wiping his face. "I don't want to go to Vulcan with you," he pouted pathetically, "I just want to leave it all behind and start a new life, without the palace and all that junk."

"Vulcan is not a bad place, really. If you wish you may even have a retreat area all for yourself. If you really don't want to be around me, that is." Spock's suggestion seemed to weigh on Kirk's mind a bit and perhaps James might have even considered going if not for the royal guard which decided to swoop in at this inopportune time.

Spock was shocked as a team of guards came and grabbed the young prince forcefully and began to take him away kicking and screaming. He stood angrily and shouted to them, "Do not handle him that way! Can you not see he is injured? You'll only hurt him further!"

"Emperor's orders, we can't let him escape!" One of them called back as they all carried and shoved Jim into the heavily secured car waiting at the edge of the forest.

It took an entire fifteen minutes and seven guards to eventually hold down Spock and prevent him from causing any more harm to the officers he had attacked. He felt entirely embarrassed at his gross display of emotion but he found he could not stand by as they hurt Jim.

However he found that, by far, the worst emotion he experienced that day was the feeling of tightening in his chest as Jim shot him a burning glare of hatred as he was carried away. Spock didn't care about his freakish display of emotion anymore as he gradually lost consciousness from the sedative pumped into his veins. He only wanted James' forgiveness.

**Chapter End Notes:**

So yeah, there it is. I'm having serious trouble making Spock convincing since I've made him full Vulcan. I don't know how much emotion is acceptable and blah blah blah. So yeah, it'll be interesting. Again, lemme know if you have any suggestions. I also haven't been putting disclaimers as I should so...STAR TREK DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. It belongs to the lovely Gene Roddenbery. So yeah, I hope you liked it!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Okay, so it's been a long time coming but here's chapter 6! I got my computer about a month and a half ago but I've been kind of put off by this story. I didn't much likeit but then I got some lovely reviews asking for more and I didn't want to disappoint! This one is a bit shorter as I wrote it in about an hour but you can likely expect another today or tomorrow now that I have the creative juices flowing again. I really hope you enjoy it.

James blinked away the bleariness from his eyes only to focus on grey. The hum of engines vibrated on the bed beneath him and he immediately shot up. Where was he? What happened? He had been on his motorcycle and then- He turned to his right to see Spock sitting at a respectful distance on the bed across the room. From the looks of it, he had been up for a while; he was already dressed in fresh robes and not a single slanted eyebrow hair was out of place. Meanwhile Jim had been changed into loose fitting silk pajamas, and his hair was in a state of fabulous disarray, sticking up in every angle in a way that surely defied gravity.  
>Jim blushed, covering up his nonexistent bareness with the quilt and scooting up against the corner. "D-Did you…?"<p>

"No, I have been informed that your Leonard McCoy was charged with the task of dressing you for sleep. We thought it would be more accommodating to your comfort." Well, in fact, it was Spock who had thought it up. A Vulcan handmaid was ordered to do it but Spock dismissed her and went to ask McCoy for his assistance. The country doctor had done so with little resistance beyond a few grumbles that would have gone unheard of if not for Spock's enhanced hearing, however he decided not to mention it.

"Oh, um, good. I mean…yeah." Spock quirked an eyebrow up at Jim's behavior but before he could comment on it Jim was already in the bathroom with the door locked. Spock stared after him and wondered if this could ever work out between them.

The rift of Jim's distrust only seemed to get larger the harder he tried to cross it. He wondered if in another universe they could have found each other on their own and formed a bond of their own accord. The Vulcan pulled himself back to reality. Such thoughts were illogical. There would be plenty of time to bond after they had…well…bonded. They both needed space. Jim stepped out of the washroom with clean robes of Vulcan design. Spock found he preferred him when he had just woken up but he looked lovely nonetheless. Spock grabbed a PADD and comm unit from the night table and walked over to his fiancé, "These are for you. You are welcome to use any of the amenities available on the ship. Any crew member will readily assist you and my frequency is programmed onto both of these devices. Please do not hesitate to call me for any reason. I will be in the ship's Science labs. One of the servants on this ship will be here in a few minutes to serve you breakfast. We will meet in my personal dining room for lunch at twelve o' clock ship's time for lunch. Have you any questions?"

Jim stared at him for a few moments before speaking, "No, I think I'm fine." 'Yes you are.' Thought Spock, a faint green bloomed in his cheeks and he quickly dismissed himself.

"Good day then. I look forward to seeing you soon." With that, he was out the door, and Jim was alone.  
>When he was sure that Spock was gone he gave a dramatic huff and flopped onto the spacious bed. He pulled the pillows over his head and made loud sounds of frustration into the mattress, kicking his feet against the foot of the bed. He went limp, how could his parents do this? They didn't even say goodbye for christ's sake. Now he was stuck in space with a bunch of aliens going to some desert wasteland light-years away. This sucked, royally. He sat up, looking pathetically dejected and sorry for himself when a knock was at the door. He collected himself, smoothing out his robed and straightening his circlet. "Come." He shouted, and a stone faced woman wheeled in a tray with his favourite French toast and marmalade with orange juice and a fruit salad. He brightened a little and the woman began to set Jim's place at the little table he hadn't noticed.<p>

"Enjoy your meal sir." The voice matched the face. With a final bow, she was gone.  
>Jim debated whether to eat it or not, he was very aware of his hunger, he didn't know how long he'd been out. Now that all the scratches were dressed he was able to pay attention to such things. However this was from his prison guards, maybe they'd postpone the wedding if he starved himself out of spite. The warm scent of cinnamon wafted up into his nose and he immediately decided they wouldn't care. He sat down at the place provided to him by the cold woman and took a large chunk of one piece of the toast and stuck the fork into his mouth. The young man let out a sigh of contentment and swallowed the morsel. Eagerly, he continued to devour his meal, satisfied with his choice to take the proffered food.<p>

It took about half an hour for him to finish and savor his meal and it left him ultimately satisfied. He didn't know how they guessed it was a good idea to give him that particular dish but he imagined his father had something to do with it. He assumed the dishes would be cleared by someone so he decided to go explore the ship. Luckily for him he ran into the captain in the hallway who offered to give him the grand tour. He supposed it couldn't hurt, and he had time to kill

**Chapter End Notes:**

So there it is! Don't worry, they shall be reunited. I just wanted to give them a chance to get used to the idea away from each other and maybe give poor Jim-bo a distraction. I couldn't resist Spock doing the "Damn gurl, you fiiiiine." Thing despite my best efforts otherwise, so consider it the humorous part of this chapter. And no, I've never had french toast with marmalade, I just imagine it's something Jim would like; full of fat and carbs and things that are bad for him. Stuff will be happening. Thanks for your support!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Okay, don't tell me. I know I'm a horrible person. I'm going to stop saying when I will update from now on as it will probably be sporadic as hell.  
>Anyways, as I explained to a reviewer today, I am moving! So while my muse is finally here I haven't had a chance to get things down. However, I finished packing early just so I could type this all out for you and here it is! I also fixed it so the paragraphs aren't all squished together. It should be fine now.<br>I'd like to mention a TRIGGER WARNING here. There is a mention of attempted rape in this chapter, but there are no descriptions and nothing really happens so just be aware of that. Enjoy!

Jim stepped in time with the captain to his right, thoroughly enjoying his conversation. He had so many questions about the ship, it really was beautiful. The stoic captain was very technical and unanimated in his tour but Jim did not mind in the least. Very rarely did he have the chance for space travel and even less a proper tour, especially of a ship this big. He wondered if he were the captain of this ship, what places he could go, what new people he might discover…Then of course, that's what had gotten him into this whole bonding mess in the first place.

The captain led him into a large, empty hallway sort of area, with thick windows made of aluminum silicate to view the stars zipping past. He explained that this was called the Observation Deck and Jim marveled at the view. Of course he had seen stars before, but never quite like this. Turning to his companion, he made an accidental brushing of hands and soon noticed the man looked a little green but was still rattling off statistics without missing a beat so he naturally thought nothing of it. The Vulcan's droning was comfortable background noise as the glimmering light show performed in front of him. He let his thoughts wander.

He knew, flying by these stars, he was getting farther, impossibly farther from the place he called home. His heart wrenched painfully as he remembered his family, his friends, and his life. All of it was to be gone in just a few short days and there was nothing to do but watch helplessly as the stars got left behind. Suddenly they seemed less beautiful, or maybe it was a different kind of beauty. He didn't have long to ponder this thought further as a large crash came from his right.

When he spun around to investigate the cause of said clamor, his eyes went wide to see a metal door crumpled on the ground and Spock breathing heavily in the doorway. He wasn't there long though, almost instantaneously Jim found his fiancé by his side and taking a possessive hold of his arm. He opened his mouth to protest, but one look at his face showed it probably wouldn't end well for him.

Spock was in the smaller Vulcan's personal space, nostrils flared and malice in his voice as he growled out words of warning, "Vesht dungi na'shikhau vu-tor potau ir s'sa-kugalsu t'nash-veh, Ang'jzmin Sherlan.*" Sherlan looked for a few moments like he was ready to fight but Jim could see cogs turning in his head that it would not be a good idea, and so he turned to make his exit through the undamaged door opposite the one Spock had just obliterated.

Spock shouted something after him that Jim couldn't really make out as he was now pressed into Spock's chest being rocked slowly and whispered words in that foreign tongue, he guessed they were more for Spock's benefit than his own. To be very honest with himself, Jim was getting a little uncomfortable, and after that scene he was more interested in answers than cuddling. His hands pushed against the offending chest but to no avail, he tried again and felt the beginnings of a growl underneath his face. Jim sighed, "Spock, you're crushing my face. I'm gonna suffocate." He muffled into the fabric of Spock's casual robes, to which Spock promptly let go but kept close, eyes darting around to be sure Sherlan had not returned after all.

"Hey, hellooo," Jim nagged, waving his hand in front of his face, "What in the flying fuck was that? I do believe you just bitched out your ship's captain for no perceivable reason and then proceeded to get all touchy-feely with me. I don't know about you but I didn't find that particularly romantic enough for us to start cuddling out of the blue. I was just starting to like you too I don't see why-"

Spock sighed, looking only slightly cross, "You talk too much James. Please allow me to escort you back to quarters. This incident does not need to be spoken of again. I ask that you stay away from the Captain from now on."

Jim interjected as Spock was mid-stride towards the broken door, "Wait just a god damn minute! You really expect to kick in the door, scare off my only company and then tell me to hole up in my room without explanation? Hasn't anyone told you the key to a successful relationship is communication? I need some legitimate responses here." Spock seemed to ponder this for a moment and finally gave in.

"Very well. I suppose you will have to know at some point. We must speak privately though, someone will be by to investigate quite soon and I don't wish to be interrupted. Come with me please." He said, resuming his direction for the door.

Jim followed him out, stepping over the ruined door with a sense of doom, 'Ugh if that's what he can do to a door, I don't want to know what he can do to a person…' he thought. At the very least he was getting somewhere with this guy.

-o-

Back in their quarters, Spock sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. He indicated the matching seat and Jim sat down.

Spock cleared his throat and organized his thoughts before speaking, "James, I am not entirely sure how to explain this but I will start from the beginning. I did as I said and attended to the labs, all went according to plan and I was able to leave early for our designated meeting time. I waited for quite some time but it appeared you were not going to arrive any time soon. I must confess as I searched for you my anxiety increased significantly. Eventually I heard you and the Captain speaking on the other side of the door to the Observation deck." He paused for a moment seemingly deciding whether to continue or not, "The door was locked, James. Not even my override would break through. Then I smelled…him." Spock took a deep breath, obviously troubled, and Jim didn't know whether or not to offer some support. He decided it best to keep quiet for the moment and allow him to continue.

"There is a condition among my people; we do not speak of it among ourselves, much less other species we have interacted with. However this shall, one day, affect you directly, and it seems it already has. It is called Pon Farr, the most serious of stages being the plak tow. It is the mating drive of the male Vulcan, and if left…untreated, it causes madness and eventually, death." Spock looked into Jim's eyes for the first part of his speech, tearing his eyes from the floor, "Captain Sherlan is beginning to enter the plak tow, he was pursuing you as a mate." The room was silent, and Jim stared at Spock in disbelief, "In short James, I'm afraid if I had not interjected sooner, he would have raped you. I could sense his hormones, even from the other side of the door. I, of course, I could not allow that to happen so I entered the room by force to intervene. I am…I am so sorry. He will be confined I assure you, we will not let him near you."

As Jim took time to process what he was just told, Spock gave him a worried glance, it was most definitely not the greatest start to the trip. As Jim thought, he had realized that the Sherlan had stood unusually close to him, closer than Spock ever dared to before today, panic rose in his throat, what if that happened again on Vulcan? Was he some sort of exotic decadence to these people? His mind was brought back to his would be attacker, and he immediately felt a twinge of pity. Finally, Jim spoke, "He…He will die before we reach your planet?" He said, shuddering breaths forming words he didn't want to believe.

"…Most likely, James. He may survive in time for him to be united with a female, but it is improbable. It is a most unfortunate way to die, however our medical personnel will do what they can to keep him from pain." James closed his eyes against the sound of Spock's voice, squeezing out tears. Of course, he didn't know the man well, for god sakes, apparently he wanted to sexually assault him, but he was sick, and being sick was never a place one wanted to be. He steeled himself against the pain,

"He'll make it. I know he will. He'll survive until we arrive at Vulcan." Spock smiled only slightly, such optimism, it was to be admired.

"Spock. I-I'd like to talk about what…about what happened after he left." James didn't specify, he knew Spock understood what he was talking about, and it showed plainly on his face in the form of a green flush and averted eyes.

"Ah, yes. That was primarily instinct James. When I sensed my status as your mate was jeopardized, I attempted to…force you not to leave and establish myself as your rightful and proper…spouse." His voice trailed off weakly at the end. It was not a complete lie, and he supposed it would do for now…

"Primarily instinct? What else then?" Perhaps not.

Spock let out a small huff of air, not quite a sigh, "James, it would be pointless if I said I do not feel attracted to you," There, he said it, "I was merely taking an opportunity to act on my attraction."

Jim blinked owlishly for a few moments then smiled halfway, "Let's eat shall we? Why don't you order up room service?"

**Chapter End Notes:**

There it is. Next update will be whenever. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you liked it too.  
>*Vesht dungi na'shikhau vu-tor potau ir s'sa-kugalsu t'nash-veh, Ang'jzmin Sherlan= I would advise you keep distance from my intended, captain Sherlan. (Horribly strung together by me using the Vulcan Language Dictionary EDIT: Thank you very much Zelfh'am T'ama for correcting my Vulcan phrasing, it's much appreciated.)<p> 


End file.
